This invention relates to electrical devices and, more particularly, to an operating and/or control handle for such devices through which electric control wires pass.
A variety of electrical devices are fabricated with a longitudinal handle which comprises a plurality of parts and which has one part thereof adjacent to an electrical motor and another party terminating in a hand grip. Typically, the handle portions are hollow and electrical controls in the form of switches are located in the hand grip and wires extend to the lower end of the handle where they are electrically coupled to a motor. A typical example is a floor care product, such as a vacuum cleaner, a floor polisher or a floor sanding machine or the like. In addition, the invention may be used in connection with lawn mowers, lawn edgers or any other type of equipment which may be conveniently and expeditiously controlled and operated by means of a handle. Although the present description will refer to the use of the invention in a vacuum cleaner environment, it should be understood that the invention may be utilized with any of the other devices mentioned as well as others.
Sometimes, the operating handles are made of a plurality of members in order to permit adjustment of handle lengths in order to maximize convenience and efficiency as the device is used by users of different stature. However, in this particular case, the handle is made of a plurality of members in order to facilitate packing, transporting and displaying the packaged product. With modern merchandising techniques, it has become necessary for products to be packaged within containers whose maximum dimension does not exceed a predetermined figure. In order to accommodate the packaging requirements for devices of the character described, it was expedient to fabricate the handle in two portions and require them to be assembled when the product is removed from the package. Modern requirements concerning product safety and protection of the consumer from electrical shock, posed several problems in connection with the design of a suitable handle.